<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Doctor's Sympathy by WadaFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489554">A Doctor's Sympathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics'>WadaFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But It's Just Ferdie's Dad, Fucking Through Grief, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Plague Doctor Hubert, Porn With Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Top Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert works as a Plague Doctor, and he is constantly in contact with people who are sick or dying. Yet, when he is too late to make it to the Aegir estate, the patient is already deceased and has left a weeping son at his bedside. Upon seeing such a beautiful man crying and mourning the loss of his father, Hubert struggles to offer sympathy. So, he uses his actions to help Ferdinand forget the grief and push past the somber feelings upon his heart. </p><p>(( AKA: Ferdinand is miserable over the loss of his father, and Hubert is terrible at offering condolences. Hence, he uses his body and cock to fuck Ferdinand through the grief until he forgets about all the sadness. ))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Doctor's Sympathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticTori/gifts">ArcticTori</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was supposed to be a short fic with no plot, but I can't help myself.<br/>I want to thank Tori for whispering about this sexy idea into the Twitter Ferdibert void.<br/>I heard your call, and I hope you like my answer.<br/>Please, enjoy my labor of love as I provide such shameless smut for you all to enjoy &lt;3</p><p>See some sexy plague doctor Hubert art ahh!!! Thank you Demi! Look <a href="https://twitter.com/demileaf_/status/1310340906780749824?s=20"> here </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a sense of comfort that Hubert feels when dealing with the sickly or deceased. Perhaps it is because those who are upon death’s bed or already asleep within it do not require as much conversation. No meaningless words or feigned expressions have to be exchanged while he works upon treating one of his patients. Most were not well enough to speak, practically corpses as he drains their blood and tends to their ailments with a random assortment of elixirs and fumigating the air with various crushed up fragrances to eliminate the stench of death.</p><p>While his treatments were not full proof, he had a decent record for those he visited. Many had their lives lengthened a short period of time. None fully recovered, but a few went on to live wearily. Time would tell how long said treatments would last, though. One does not simply <em>“cure”</em> the plague, after all. But through plenty of test subjects, as there was no shortage of willing bodies, Hubert had come to find a few particular combinations worked best for treating the symptoms and prolonging the agonizing descent into the eternal abyss.</p><p>However, his recent calls have been nonstop. He spends days within the home of an infected family, then leaves off to the next without a moment of reprieve. Not that he needs much time for leisure. Most of his days spent under patients' roofs were waiting to see if his elixirs and bloodletting had the attended effect, or if the particular case was too far gone for his medical expertise to have any effect.</p><p>Having recently spent nearly a fortnight in the home of a blacksmith and his sickly wife, Hubert was behind schedule with his arranged house-calls. Not that one could rush the treatment of the plague, as it was a rather meticulous process, watching over the body of the infected and constantly draining the bad blood and rubbing over the buboes with handcrafted ointments to ease the pain and swelling of the skin.</p><p>Yet, Hubert did attempt to try and keep himself on a tight schedule. For time was money, and in a world corrupted by the greed of man, he preferred to keep his pockets lined with enough gold to survive. While he lived a rather simple life, living in the abodes of others while traveling to offer his renowned services, he knew better than to assume others would always be so charitable. Beggars lined the cobblestone streets, and along with them, the dreaded <strong>rats</strong>. Hubert preferred to keep his relationship with the damned creatures as an observer of their devastation.</p><p>Although, one might argue he also had a certain morbid <em>fondness</em> for his occupation.</p><p>Descending from a carriage, he tosses a small pouch of coins to his driver before giving a silent nod of gratitude. He stares at the gaudy estate he had been summoned to, making a disgusted face underneath his mask. Such a garish display of wealth, funneled into a manor with far too many rooms for a family of two. According to the letter he had received, the son of the Head of the Aegir estate had requested for his service to heal his plague inflicted father. Nearly all the servants had been dismissed for the time being, so it was roughly only a handful, plus the young man and his bedridden father.</p><p>Upon climbing the stairs of the estate, his gloved hand pulls on the large golden knocker upon the wooden door, letting it smack and reverberate loudly to signal his arrival. It is only a brief moment before the door creaks open with a heavy squeak, revealing a thin and mousy looking maid. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, her face sullen and her lips pressed into a tight line.</p><p>“Ah, the doctor. I am afraid you have arrived too late, sir. But do come in. The young master is with his father in the master bedroom. You will find it as the second door upon the left up the stairs.” She pulls the door open wide enough for him to step inside, hiding behind it with an obvious apprehension. A reaction he has grown accustomed to.</p><p>“Unfortunate. Thank you for the information.” He replies dryly, walking through the parlor. Even in a manor as large and spacious as this, he could sense the heaviness of death within the air as he climbed up the staircase to the top floor. Strolling down the maroon velvet carpeted hall, he stops at the second door as instructed, offering a small knock with his fist before turning the knob and allowing himself inside.</p><p>Before him is a familiar sight. A deceased loved one upon a bed, eyes closed with skin paler than his own fair complexion. A stillness to the body that is inhuman, still buried under thick blankets as if he could feel any sense of warmth within his numb fingers. Upon the floor is the grieving son, hunched over the bed with a hand still grasping the limp one of his father. The sound of loud sobbing can be heard, even as it's muffled against the sheets.</p><p>Hubert is never one who is good with handling the mourning spouses or family members of his patients. He does not know how to offer proper condolences, as he is surrounded by death so often that it has become something <strong>meaningless</strong> to him. The end of a cycle; a fate that can not be escaped. In due time, the Reaper comes for all, his own head included. But there was something different about this particular encounter.</p><p>Usually, Hubert is forced to feign his remorse to the haggard and bitter wives or husbands who blamed him for the loss of their partner. As if he were at fault for the infection. Mumbling insincere apologies and sympathy to the wretched, old customers who had known his treatments were not guaranteed survival when calling and paying for his visit.</p><p>Alas, when the large mass of orange curls lifted up from the mattress, the sight before him was far different than the usual wrinkled, venomous stares he received in this predicament. The young heir has glossy amber eyes, full of tears that continuously stream down his cheeks. His pink lips quiver in a somber pout, eyebrows twitching as he tries to dial back the gross sobbing he had been performing mere second before. His wet cheeks are speckled with faint freckles, and a mole sits upon the right side of his chin.</p><p>Truly, he is <em>breathtaking</em>.</p><p>Crumpled upon his knees in misery, the man sniffles and raises his arm to wipe away the mistiness that still lingers with his reddened eyes, a bit puffy from excessive crying. He tries to make himself a little more presentable, knowing he is under-dressed within his cream colored linen billow shirt, the top few buttons undone and allowing a peek of his shoulder in his slumped state upon the ground.</p><p>“O-Oh, I apologize for not greeting you upon your arrival, sir. How careless of me.” The redhead mumbles, pushing himself to his feet and dusting himself off. “I am Ferdinand, the one who wrote to you.” His greeting is a bit more informal than normal, but his mind is in such a battered state that he cannot focus on his manners.</p><p>Hubert feels a small semblance of guilt for only now remembering the name of his client, but with his constant floating about the kingdom, he did not have time to memorize every person he came into contact with. But he had a strange inkling that Ferdinand had a face that he simply could <strong>not</strong> forget. Clearing his throat, he attempts to string together an appropriate response.</p><p>“It is no major fault, I assure you.” Hubert glances to the body within the bed, then back to the grief stricken expression of Ferdinand. “I am Vestra, and I deeply apologize for my untimely visit. My previous patient kept me from leaving for your request.”</p><p>He usually did not feel the urge to explain himself, but there was something about the tender, shaken look within Ferdinand's eyes that begs him to be a pinch softer than his usual routine. Hence, he bows before him in a display of humbleness, as his words have always fallen short in showing any pity towards another human being. The reaction he receives shocks him, as Ferdinand quickly shakes his head and mumbles a quick reply.</p><p>“Ah! It is not your fault, sir Vestra. Please, I am shaken with grief, but….I harbor no ill will towards you.” Ferdinand says, a frown deep set within his features. He tries to search his face, but the large beaked mask he wears offers no signs of what his emotions were.</p><p>Hubert can hardly believe his ears. A man who was just sobbing profusely at the side of his deceased father was now trying to stop his apology and demand no amends for his failure to perform his duty. Who was this strange person? <em>Beautiful</em> and yet obscured in such a <strong>gloomy</strong> expression and aura upon his heart. He bites his lip, taking a step to the side of the bed and glancing at the corpse of the father.</p><p>“You are too kind, Ferdinand.” He mumbles, taking a deep breath and attempting to remember his usual procedure for this sort of situation. “If you desire, I can still perform the tasks of preparing the body for burial. You will still need to hire a mortician, but...I can help to cleanse the infection so it does not spread to any guests upon the ceremony.” He suggests, keeping his professionalism somewhat intact.</p><p>“O-Oh,...right.” His voice grows quiet again, eyes flooding with a new set of tears as he thinks of the preparations he must make for a funeral. There was no one else who could do the task, even if his heart was too shattered to handle the weight of organizing an entire ceremony. “Oh goodness, I must look a mess. Perhaps we could step into another room? I...I feel the air in here is making me feel faint.”</p><p>Hubert quickly nods, then follows Ferdinand down the hall to another bedroom. He presumes it to belong to the heir. Lingering by the entrance, he watches Ferdinand light a few candles upon the walls before gesturing to a small table beside a large, satin curtain covered window. Presumably for having quiet teas while studying in private. He takes a seat, sitting across from Ferdinand and folding his hands upon the table.</p><p>“Was there something you wished to discuss in more detail?” He asks, but receives only a solemn nod and sigh in response. “...If you wish, I can begin to fumigate the home. I have brought the herbs, crushed flowers, and roots.”</p><p>But Ferdinand quickly reaches and grabs for his hand when he makes a motion to get up. He grips onto the black glove tightly, his polite expression falling as he begins to cry once more. The hot tears sting his face, and his eyes gaze upon Hubert with a desperate urge to be comforted.</p><p>“W-Wait! Do not go just yet! I...I fear I cannot handle the pain of being alone.” He whimpers, hair unraveling as it falls in front of his face from the sudden movement. “...I truly have no one else. It was only me and...m-my father.” His voice catches in his throat, and Hubert’s resolve breaks in that instant.</p><p>Without thinking, Hubert scoots his chair closer to him. He reaches and places a gloved hand upon his cheek, wiping away the tears and caressing his face with his fingers. He can feel the small jerk at his touch, but then instantly is greeted with an eager press into his palm. Ferdinand leans into his touch, moving his own hand to rest upon his glove. He can’t fathom how <em>warm</em> he feels through the fabric.</p><p>“Sir Vestra,...would you mind removing your mask? I...I wish to see your face.” He asks gently, his eyes still watering and spilling over. He knows it may be a bit rude to ask, but he felt the need for the comfort of another person tonight. Someone to help ease the pain who wasn’t one of the few servants lingering within these walls.</p><p>Although it is against protocol, Hubert finds himself removing his mask and placing it upon the table. He meets his gaze, feeling strange to be looked at with such awe and amazement. Ferdinand seemed truly bewildered, studying his sharp features and the striking shade of green of his eyes. Another quiet sniffle leaves his nose, and Hubert is unable to help himself from cupping his other cheek.</p><p>“You may...call me, Hubert. If you wish, that is.” His thumbs brush under his eyes, and from this distance he can see the droplets sticking to his long lashes. Goddess, every little detail of this man was as if he were a painted perfection. A masterpiece that lived and breathed, crying before him with such a hauntingly beautiful expression.</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. I...I appreciate your kindness, Hubert.” Ferdinand musters a weak smile, eyes downcast as he stares at the table between them. “I must look awful. Blubbering like a child…” His lip begins to quiver again, blinking a few times to bat away a fresh stream of tears.</p><p>Hubert quickly shakes his head, tightening his holds upon his face, being gentle with his touch as he wipes the tears away each time they fall down. He is unsure what to do in this situation. He was never talented in helping those grieving, but he fiercely wishes to help soothe the aching of Ferdinand’s heart.</p><p>“I was never one for condolences, as I fear I am...quite poor with them, but...I wish to offer you my genuine sympathy.” He pauses, watching the way Ferdinand’s expression softens, eagerly awaiting his words. “...May I suggest an...<em>unorthodox</em> manner of providing my sympathies for you and your father?”</p><p>Once the words leave his mouth, Hubert wants to quickly steal them back and swallow them whole. What was he trying to do here? He could not seriously be thinking logically if he was considering such an obscene act with this mournful, yet exquisite man. He is about to retrieve his words, but Ferdinand speaks before he’s given the chance.</p><p>“Yes.” Ferdinand whispers, his heart upon his sleeve. He was in need of any comfort this sharp, rather enigmatic doctor could humbly provide upon such a somber evening.</p><p>Hubert feels his heart skip a beat, thumping louder against his chest. Now he had to face his own treacherous thoughts, as Ferdinand looked so needy for his sympathy. He moves one of his hands down, grabbing his chin and tilting his face upwards.</p><p>“Forgive my forward nature.” He finds himself muttering before closing the short distance between them and letting their lips press together for a soft, tender kiss.</p><p>He can taste the salt upon his mouth, still damp from the tears that have been pouring from him nonstop since he arrived. But it is not a bad taste, and in fact, he finds himself pushing harder and recapturing his lips once they pull back for a stuttered breath. He feels so warm, lips tingling each time they pull back for a short inhale.</p><p>When Ferdinand’s hand falls upon his lap, he barely registers it. It feels surreal, as if this were some strange fantasy. That he was imagining kissing and running his fingers through the long waves of hair that frame his lovely client’s face. It is not until he feels Ferdinand tightly grip at his trousers, lips parting in an invitation for more that he recognizes that this was not some idle daydream.</p><p>Gasping, he pulls back from Ferdinand and stares at his tear stained, flushed expression. His eyes are still glossy, but there are no more tears falling down. Plus, his lips were curved in a curious smile, teeth peeking out as he chews his bottom lip. While Hubert is trying to gather enough of his senses to form a proper apology, the flustered heir gives another squeeze on his thigh and pouts.</p><p>“...I-I know this is sudden, but I...I do not believe I will be able to rest this evening on my own.” He lowers his voice, eyes glancing over to the plush bed across the room. “Hubert, if you have even a spare m-moment, I would gratefully accept your company...within my chambers. My mind and body need such pleasant company to fend off such miserable thoughts…”</p><p>The invitation is laid before him, as this elegant man begs him to stay. To spend the evening with him, alone in his quarters. In such a state of emotional turmoil that he requires the comfort of another human to keep him from falling into a state of anguish.</p><p>Hubert has no ability to refuse.</p><p>“I am here at your request, Ferdinand. In what manner I can, I shall offer my assistance.” He rises from his chair, watching as his client does the same and slowly strides across the room until both stand before his bed. Then, Hubert pushed Ferdinand upon the mattress and crawled over top of him with an intimate yearning in his eyes.</p><p>He admires the way his hair fans out across the sheets, spread out like the rays of the sun with its radiant shine against the stark white pillows. He can feel his heart beginning to beat against his ribcage, pounding in a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Logically, he knows that taking advantage of a man who was in obvious emotional distress was improper, but the body does not always obey the mind. In fact, he feels as if he is <em>possessed</em> in that moment, cherishing the sight of such a pretty man lying beneath him.</p><p>His hand presses upon his chest, feeling the thumping of Ferdinand’s heart beating just as wild as his own. His fingers catch upon the buttons of his shirt, swiftly pushing them out from their holes as he leans down and kisses over each of his cheeks in an attempt to wash away all the tears that have rolled across them this evening. Trailing down to his chin, he pecks the small mole that sits there before finally bringing him into a slow, passionate kiss.</p><p>As soon as he has his mouth is back upon him, Ferdinand sighs softly and quickly parts his lips once again. He needed anything to take his mind of the grief, and the warmth of Hubert’s body against his own was a rather vivid and lovely distraction. Hence, he runs the tip of his tongue upon the other’s lips, gently nipping with his teeth as well. He knows he must seem a harlot to this stranger, but he did not have the heart to worry about such trivial matters. Not when he lacked the ability to stop weeping unless thoroughly preoccupied.</p><p>Hearing his request loud and clear, Hubert obeys the nonverbal command and allows his own tongue to slip between the other’s lips and dive into his mouth with an eager urge to explore and taste every part of him. His tongue is quickly greeted, tangling together in a bit of a wet mess, but it does not stop either man. A small bit of drool was nothing compared to the euphoria Hubert felt as each of his stifled moans were swallowed up and devoured with such carnal lust. His partner for this evening was a <strong>glutton</strong>, savoring every piece of Hubert that he could get his mouth or hands upon.</p><p>The fingers that pull apart his shirt reach the bottom, and he eagerly pushes the fabric open to have easy access to his skin. His gloves hands run across his abdomen, feeling the muscles that lie beneath. He had been wearing such a loose fitted shirt that he had yet to appreciate the broad form of his partner. Overcome with lecherous urges, the doctor’s hands glides across his chest, massaging at the firm flesh at his fingertips. His touch earns a verbal response, as Ferdinand pulls back from his mouth to mutter a muffled moan into the pillow his head currently rested against.</p><p>“H-Hubert,...perhaps we should not do something so scandalous-” He pauses, his mind unable to think of more words when he feels the fabric of his gloves squeezing at his breasts, kneading upon them with such obvious amusement. Hubert seemed captivated by his physical form, fingers brushing over his hardening nipples, rolling the pink buds between his fingers and relishing in the mewls that leave his precious patron’s lips.</p><p>“Shhh,...You are unwell, Ferdinand. Allow me to take care of you….” He reminds him, pressing his face into his neck. He inhales his scent, a bit salty from being locked in that room from likely tears and sweat. He runs his tongue across the skin, sucking upon his collar before finding a particular spot that made the other gasp. He sinks his teeth there, sucking harshly enough to leave a vibrant mark at the bottom of his neck, near his shoulder as he peppers kisses down his skin.</p><p>As his lips travel across his skin, he halts the teasing of one of his nipples, only in order to wrap his mouth upon the breast. He sucks eagerly, his tongue trailing across the nipple with such expertise that he finds Ferdinand quickly gripping the back of his head for support. His fingers tug upon his short, black locks as Hubert leaves his poor chest abused with the way he suckles upon each breast as if he were a nursing babe. Yet, he cannot pull himself away, enamored by how Ferdinand pulls his hair and calls out to him with such loud, prominent whimpers of pleasure.</p><p>His back arches upwards in a delicious curve, spoiled rotten as Hubert goes back and forth between the nipples, fingers and tongue stimulating him with such precision that he nearly forgets the pain that lingers within his heart. Yet, a group of muddy clouds still linger within him, and so Hubert had to take more desperate measures to be certain his patron received only the <em>sincerest</em> of condolences.</p><p>Reluctantly pulling himself from his now sore chest, Hubert’s eyes linger upon the bulge within his trousers. He himself was also aroused, even without a single touch upon his own skin. In fact, he was still completely dressed, while Ferdinand shrugged off his shirt completely, legs crossing and uncrossing as he patiently waited for more of his undivided attention. Although, he did wish to see the handsome body of this stranger. So, his hands reach and tug upon his waistcoat, hastily removing the buttons and tossing it across the room.</p><p>“You seem rather hurried. In a rush to finish so soon?” Hubert asks curiously, staying still as Ferdinand nimbly undoes the buttons of his shirt next, getting peeks of his pale skin in the candle lit room. “Not that I am forging a complaint, but...I do not wish to go too quickly, or ignore your delicate feelings.”</p><p>As his shirt is pulled open, he sits up, letting it fall down upon the end of the bed, likely soon to drift onto the floor. He feels a bit embarrassed, as he was always covered completely in his line of work. He never wanted the risk of exposure, but if this magnificent man desired to see him bare, then he would shrug off his usual ethics and precautions. As Ferdinand pulls him closer, running his fingers over his thin frame, Hubert presses into the touch and shifts himself between his thighs.</p><p>Spreading them open, he unbuckles his trousers, pulling them apart and watching the way Ferdinand grows crimson once his fingers wrap around the band of his smallclothes and gently tugs them down his rather robust thighs, allowing his cock to be free from the constraints of his garments. The sudden exposure to the chill of the air makes Ferdinand inhale sharply, averting his gaze from his bashfulness.</p><p>“I-I simply fear if I allow my mind to wander, I...I may tear up once more.” He replies in a hushed voice, eyes regaining that lost look once more. An expression that Hubert did not wish to see upon the face of a man as good-looking as Ferdinand. He deserved only to smile, and he would make it his personal mission to fuck any remnants of grief from his body.</p><p>A hand comes down and wraps around his cock, rubbing him with the glove still upon his fingers. It is strange at first, but not unpleasant to Ferdinand. In fact, he finds himself moaning once he twists his wrist and begins to speed up his strokes upon his length. There is an old friction that the glove adds to the exchange, and Ferdinand finds himself trembling and jerking his hips in response to the constant pumping of his cock. It seemed everything Hubert did to him was done masterfully. A man of pure craft, dedicated in all pursuits.</p><p>“Ferdinand, would you mind if I….undressed further? To get more comfortable?” He asks, fingers rubbing across the tip of his cock as it leaks with precum. Such a mesmerizing sight to see with his own eyes, as Ferdinand gives a quick nod, unable to speak between the breathy moans that are filling his throat and bubbling out of his mouth in quick succession.</p><p>Giving a final pump, withdraws his touch in order to firstly remove the dirtied gloves, peeling them off and revealing his stained hands from various chemical burns, likely from the mixing of elixirs and other remedies in his profession. He tries not to focus on the way Ferdinand’s eyes catch sight of his hands, especially as they begin to unbuckle his own trousers, pulling apart the buttons and clasps until he can tug them down his long legs, leaving him with only his smallclothes that do a poor job a hiding the large outline of his erection beneath the cotton. Any attention on the stains of his hands is lost as Ferdinand eyes the massive curve of his cock as it is revealed in all its glory once Hubert removes the last article of clothing separating them from an <em>intimate</em> union.</p><p>“<em>O-Oh</em>.” He stutters out, his heart quickening as he admires the thick girth as Hubert kneels before him, a faint sprinkling of pink across his cheeks. It feels awkward to be ogled so intensely, but he assumes it is done out of lust and not distaste, so he allows it to continue.</p><p>Running his hands across his plump thighs, he gently massages and rubs them, eyeing the pink hole that awaits to be filled tonight. If he desires to truly nestle himself deep inside of Ferdinand, there were steps to be taken before allowing them to meet for such a lewd embrace.</p><p>“...Do you have the proper lubricant for us to continue?” He asks bluntly, feeling the way his cock weeps for attention. He must immerse himself deeply inside this beauty, and quickly at that.</p><p>“I do. In the bottom drawer of my dresser, over by the wall.” Ferdinand spoke in a whisper, almost afraid to admit something so promiscuous out loud.</p><p>Yet, Hubert merely leans down to peck his lips quickly before removing himself from the bed and walking across the room. He pulls open the drawer, blushing as it is filled with his undergarments and searches until his hand wraps around a glass vial of oil. Once he has secured the bottle, he returns to Ferdinand and resumes his position between his thighs.</p><p>Pulling off the top, he tips the vial over his fingers, letting the cool oil coat across his fingers and wet them for the preparation of his client. Carefully, he brings his hand down to rub over the hole, getting him accustomed to the temperature of the oil before he presses a finger past the tight rim, letting it sink down until hitting his knuckle. Eyes locked with lust, Hubert starts to roll the finger inside, being patient as he pulls the finger in and out of him.</p><p>As he works on stretching him for his length, Ferdinand lets out pants and hoarse whimpers as his finger begins to pump quicker. The movement makes him moan, his body beginning to warm as if a fire had engulfed him in its flames. Delicately, one finger becomes two, and both move in sync, feeling him loosening up with each thrust of his fingers. The oil helps hasten the process, which Hubert is grateful for because the way Ferdinand sounds just from his fingers has him eager to hear how he would react on the receiving end of a cock.</p><p>“Stunning. You look like an <em>angel</em> before me, Ferdinand. Although, you sound more like a <strong>temptress</strong>…” He hums with a bit of mirth in his voice, eagerly slipping three fingers inside his ass and enjoying the sudden rise in his volume he receives as he rams his fingers. Ferdinand’s hips jerk back against him, trying to fuck himself in time with his fingers until suddenly he is left with nothing.</p><p><em>Empty</em>; as Hubert rudely removes his slender fingers from his slippery hole.</p><p>Grabbing the vial of oil from where it had rolled down across the bed, he lets more oil fall into his hands, going to glide it across his cock, shuddering at the cold feeling as he coats himself thoroughly before looking down at Ferdinand. He can see the yearning in his eyes, as they glow with an insatiable urge to finally be properly <strong>sympathized</strong> with by Hubert’s rather sizable cock.</p><p>Lifting Ferdinand’s hips slightly, Hubert positions himself snugly between his legs as he lines the head of his cock with his hole. He begins to push forward, biting his lip as he makes the initial press past the rim and is greeted by such hot, tightness around the tip. Taking in a deep breath, he keeps his eyes upon Ferdinand’s face for any flashes of discomfort while gradually sliding himself inside of him deeper until he fits the entirety of his length inside of his ass.</p><p>Flush with his hips, he does not move a muscle as Ferdinand lets out tiny mewls and whimpers as he is stretched by his thick cock, feeling him fill him in a manner that he has never felt before. His experimentation and self pleasure had been pleasurable, but the sensation of feeling himself spread and filled to the hilt by Hubert was beyond his comprehension. He could think of coherent words, merely moving to wrap his arms around him, gripping tightly and sinking his nails into his shoulders.</p><p>“<em>Hahhh</em>...I-I think you can...move now.” He mumbles, blushing when he is suddenly kissed upon the lips with a languid tenderness. He weakly presses back, his body already overwhelmed, and he hasn’t even begun to move. He never imagined a house call from the doctor would end up with him spread wide in such a state of indecency.</p><p>“Alright. If it becomes too much, tell me so.” He warns before pulling himself and beginning a gentle and slow thrusting pace. He keeps his hips rolling steady, eyes locked on his partner’s expressions to be certain that he is not harming him with his movements.</p><p>Instead, Ferdinand looks lost in <em>bliss</em> as he begins to push himself in and out, stuffing him over and over with his thick cock. The sensation of being stretched each time is such a pleasant burn, whining under his breath as he strengthens his grip upon his shoulders. He looks rather distant, lost within the moment as Hubert makes such gentle love to him. However, that was not his intention. His plan from the beginning was to offer his consolation by fucking him until the only tears that escaped from his eyes were from sinful joy.</p><p>So, he adjusts his angle, gripping tight onto the sheets below him as he lifts his hips a little higher, adding more weight behind each thrust. The sound of their hips meetings become more audible now, filling the room with a pleasant smacking as he buries himself quickly inside of his ass. Each time he presses in, he’s greeted by that addictive clench, as if Ferdinand’s body was trying to suck him in. And how could he refuse such an arrangement? Pounding himself harder into Ferdinand as the redhead begins to gasp and moan with a renewed exhilaration.</p><p>“<em>Ahh!</em> H...Hubert!” Ferdinand cries out, his arms trying their best to cling onto him, losing their grip as he keeps thrusting into him with such roughness. Yet, there is not a single complaint or request to slow down. In fact, Ferdinand feels as if he is lost in <strong>euphoria</strong>, whimpering left and right as Hubert fucks him until all thoughts of his poor father have been eradicated from his mind.</p><p>There is no room for mourning, not when he is being so thoroughly ravished by this alluring stranger. He knew but his name and his occupation, yet from the way he used his cock, he was more than ready to be whisked away anywhere if it meant being the lucky soul who got to be his pretty little hole to fill at night. His eyes do begin to grow misty once more, but it is far from tears of grief.</p><p>Hubert notices the slight dampness of his eyes, wondering if he could get him to fully burst into tears. With such a challenge in mind, he gives a few more forceful thrusts before pulling himself out. The guttural noise of disappointment that leaves Ferdinand’s lip almost makes him feel guilty.</p><p>“Turn around, Ferdinand.” Hubert coos, going to lean down and kiss him again real fast. He can feel his desperation, as he sucks upon his bottom lip, tongue lashing out to tangle with his own and taste him before hesitantly pulling back to following his command. Shakily, Ferdinand turns himself on all fours, glancing over his shoulder with a flushed expression, lips a bit wet and swollen from their aggressive kissing.</p><p>“I-Is this alright, sir?” He asks, taking a sharp inhale of air when he feels Hubert’s hands grab at his ass and firmly squeeze at the cheeks. He admires its softness for a moment before kneeling behind him, cock rubbing against his slick hole before sliding himself inside with one quick motion. The sudden stretch of his girthy cock spreading him once again makes choke on air, head already lowering down onto his pillows. He collects them, gripping tight as he does his best to keep his ass high within the air.</p><p>Hubert doesn’t reply with words, he merely chuckles as he slips about halfway before filling him up and eating up the way Ferdinand instantly moans for more. Thus, he makes himself useful and begins where he left off. Rapidly, he grabs at his hips, pushing himself ruggedly inside on repeat as Ferdinand merely takes every thrust like it's a gift from the heavens.</p><p>He was truly such a pretty sight, stifling his sounds into the pile of pillows he was clinging onto as Hubert fucks him until he can no longer think of anything but the way his cock punches the air from his lungs with each thrust. His own voice was rising in volume, grunting and moaning alongside him in a deep, husky tone. He wasn’t the type of man who indulged in such filthy pleasures, but perhaps he had been foolish to hold back for so long. Or perhaps Ferdinand simply was that magnificent as he clenched around his cock so tightly that he felt as if he could burst from merely sitting inside him.</p><p>Hubert knows he has also struck gold when he does lift his head from the mass of cushions and yelps so loudly that there is a knocking at the door.</p><p>“Y-Young master,...are you quite alright? You, uhh...h-have been making some upsetting noises this evening.” A timid voice calls from behind the door. Perhaps the maid from before. Yet, Hubert doesn’t even bother to stop or slow down. His hips snap forward furiously, and his hands keep a strong grip at his waist to keep pulling him to meet with his cock and bury it deep down inside him.</p><p>Ferdinand is <em>mortified</em> as he hears one of the maids concerned for his health. How truly foolish, as he has never felt better. This entire evening has been miserable until this very moment. Feeling all his troubles pounded away so effortlessly.</p><p>“I...I am a-alright!” He squeaks out, sending a faint glare at Hubert for fucking him nonstop in this embarrassing moment. Although, in reality, he feels so fortunate to have the doctor taking such good care of him. “...P-Please,...head to bed for the...<em>nnngh</em>, e-evening.”</p><p>There is quiet affirmation heard from the hallway before footsteps disappear into the night. As soon as she is gone, Hubert slips a hand underneath him to grab his cock. He was about to burst at this rate, and he needed to get this gorgeous little client of his to his climax before his own overtakes him. Squeezing and rubbing him quickly, Hubert rams into that tight bundle of hot nerves, causing Ferdinand to finally burst out into tears.</p><p>He weeps as his prostate is pounded repeatedly, his voice breathy and full of blissful whimpers as he feels his body overwhelmed by Hubert’s cock. His vision is blurry, obscured by the tears as he cries from being stimulated so passionately that he can barely keep himself up. Without the reassuring grip of Hubert, he would have fallen upon the mattress by this point. Yet, he continues to get fucked until his body reaches its limit and finally basks in the warmth of a shattering orgasm.</p><p>“<em>HUBERT! I...I AM-</em>” He doesn't finish the thought before he nearly chokes on his words as his cock twitched in the doctor's touch, cum bursting in hot spurts as he finally reaches the end. His body feels so heavy, heart pounding with such a wild rhythm that he nearly fears death.</p><p>Alas, the only sweet release he receives is from Hubert, as the man <em>overstimulates</em> him a few moments longer before feeling his guts twist and his body tremble all his cock throbs inside of his ass. His seed is squeezed out of him, bursting inside him with such a thick, sticky load of cum that it is nearly unreal. Perhaps it has been quite a while since he last came.</p><p>Rolling his hips until every last drop is stuffed into his tight pink hole, Hubert pants and rests across Ferdinand’s body for a moment. He gazes at the tears that yet again have stained his face, but this time they accentuate his beauty. His eyes dazzling before him with their amber hue, looking so detached from the world after being fucked into a blurry state of peace and tranquility.</p><p>“...Ferdinand, I offer my<em> sincerest condolences</em> for your loss.” He whispers in a hoarse tone, kissing across his back as his cock softens. He gently shifts to pull himself out of his ass, shuddering as he leaves the comforting heat.</p><p>There is a moment of silence before Ferdinand turns his head and offers a weary smile.</p><p>“Thank you…” He mumbles, feeling so dizzy and out of place. His mind still reeling over how Hubert had truly offered the greatest medicine for his mourning.</p><p>Watching the sight of the cum dripping from his hole, Hubert feels an impulse overcome him, slowly moving to rub his thumb over the abused rim in a gentle fashion while stuffing his seed back inside.</p><p>“Would you ever consider,....the livelihood of being a nurse? ” He suggests in a whisper, enjoying how Ferdinand shakes beneath his touch. “...You travel. Pay is high enough. Warm beds. Food supplied. I could…keep you from any unsettled feelings.”</p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, Ferdinand looks back at him and nods his head in a frenzy.</p><p>“Doctor Vestra, I am <strong>yours </strong>for the taking.” He sighs, finally crashing upon the bed. “...Just be sure I’m your only <em>special</em> client.”</p><p>To which, Hubert falls upon the sheets and chuckles. “I look forward to working with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment! It really motivates me to keep working hard on these fics for you all!<br/>Ohhh boi, this was just obscene, yeah? But I hope you liked this ridiculous story.<br/>I hope I did your sexy idea justice, Tori!</p><p>As always, chat with with me on Twitter @MahouMiss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>